The Adventures Of the Magial Portal!
by KissingCoffins22
Summary: what happens when a young writer decides to find the flock? an Edward doll,a magical portal,a House sized closet, and... SPONGEBOB SQAREPANTS! find out in this wierd and crazy fan-fiction! rated T just in case...


Zoey= wow, i haven't updated in forever. Sooooooo, i was in the kitchen, getting some food that way i could get back to fanfiction dot net (ya know im starting to get an addiction to that website) and i had this Crazy idea-

fang- OH-no, you were thinking again! who noes what sick idea you had floating in your mind.

Zoey- Will you shut up! geez, atleast i didn't write down that funny figgy oneshot. *giggles* anyway, so basically im just going to whack at it, and write down whatever comes to mind.

fang- should me and the readers be afraid??

Zoey- yes, be afraid, be VERY AFRAID. enjoy!! and fang, BACK IN THE CLOSET!! OR ILL TAKE YOU BACK TO TORI'S!! (fanfiction name- JG loves Vamps, check out her stuff, it rocks!!!)

* * *

Zoeys POV

its Saturday night, and as bored as ever, i got up from my bed thinking to go do something. AHA! i got it!! ill go annoy the flock! now, you may ask now how was i going to do that?? because they are mere imaginated characters by the famous James , ill tell you how, IM THE DARN writer of the fanfic and ILL DO WHAT I WANT!! so i skipped merrily to the huge portal (why a portal?? well i don't know why either!) and HOLY CAMOLY!! right next to the woods,that's where i saw them- a Dylan and Edward doll.

(a/n- yes! i just and to add it, if you don't know what im talking about then GO TO THIS PAGE-

/profiles/blogs/randomness-part-10-i-think )

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"OK! im done!!" i said to no one. "why are you telling me that??" no one said (hehe, get it??.........ill be quiet) i shrugged and skipped merrily to the portal "OH GREAT MIGHTY PORTAL LET ME IN!!!"......................*silence*

"WELL FINE THEN IM COMING IN ANYWAY!!!" i jumped in, where swirls of color were surrounding me, "WEEEEEEEE" then magically landed in what looked like, of course, Torrie's Closet. i looked around at what looked like a house, but i knew better, i walked towards the kitchen to get some grub, i knew Iggy and alllllll of the other hot guys who were kidnapped wouldn't mind. but suddenly i bumped into someone.

" HEY watch it!" "Iggy??" i asked, he groaned hearing the voice, "oh, its YOU. what r u doing here??" i shrugged, then realizing he was blind, i said " i dunno, i WAS trying to get to Dr. Martinez's house to see the flock, but i ended up here" "psh, yea, well, i"ve been trying to get back for ages, but no ones let me out." Iggy answered and with a flash, he was gone... then that's when i saw her. "TORRIE!!!' i yelled waving my arms, which was kinda pointless cause shes like RIGHT NEXT TO ME in the kitchen. "oh, HI!, wait, what r u doing in my closets kitchen??"

"ummmm, WELL , i was going to the flock and jumped in the magically mighty portal, and here i am!!" i answered truthfully. "OOH! coolio, well let me help you with there! cause i have a secret to tell you...." she leaned in closer..."i am a wizard harry- OOPS! wrong fan fiction! i mean, i am an ALMIGHTY WRITER! and i have the force-uh, i mean,imagination within me! and you young Jedi- uh WRITER, will be able to become one of me and be able to transport between planes (and come to our awesome meetings!) but! only if you will train with me!" i nodded eagerly "OK!" she said and that's when it started...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~one eye of the tiger song and a fight scene later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

we bowed to each other in Japanese style. " thank you sensi. i have the writer within me" she nodded but stopped in her tracks... " wait...i HEARD about your figgy one-shot! WHAT have i told you, FAX is wayyyyy better!" i managed to get out "uhuhuhuh, w-who told you that??" she smiled "a little emo birdy told me..." my eyes widened, i was going to KILL fang.

so in a effort to save myself i shouted "HOLY COMOLY, LOOK!! ITS THAT A PINK ELEPHANT WEARING A TUTU?!?" "yep, his name is bob, in memory of bob the stick figure" she answered. dang! OK new thought- "OHMEGEE, WHAT IS THAT??" and when she turned around, i disappeared using my new super cool awesome writing powers....

"ouch!!" i landed in a dark room, so i searched around, looking for a candle, once i finally found one i lit it, aluminating the room.... OH NO, you can NOT be serious...

to be continued...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~SEXY LINE BREAKER*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

a/n- OK, to make this quick-

fang- for ONCE!

me- shut UP! anyway, here's the **disclaimer- I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE, IGGY, FIGGY, FAX, EYE OF THE TIGER SONG, JAPAN, THE LITTLE EMO BIRDY, DR. MARTINEZ'S HOUSE, TORRIES CLOSET, TAYLOR LAUTNER (I SOOOOOO WISH THO.) THE EDWARD AND DYLAN DOLL...ECT.**

**CLAIMER- THE MIGHTY PORTAL, THE PINK ELEPHANT NAMED BOB, ZOEY, AND I WILL OWN THE WORLD IN 5 YEARS, just you watch, it will happen.... AND MY FIRST DECREE IT TO MAKE CANADA INTO CANADIA. in fact im going to make a poll, yea, that's what im going to do!! well, bye! *huggles*** and im sorry if this thingy doesnt look right on fanfiction, i dont no whats wrong with it:( and pleasd no flames... unless you want me to cry:(

fang-soooooo, should we post this thingy??

me-sure!!

**R&R!!!!!!! so i wont cry!!!**


End file.
